


Baile

by Kurai_Fabala



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurai_Fabala/pseuds/Kurai_Fabala
Summary: A Zelda nunca le ha gustado bailar, y en el extraño universo Smash, sus amigos parecen disfrutarlo mucho más que ella. Tal vez la princesa sólo necesite que le enseñe alguien con más experiencia.
Relationships: Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)





	Baile

Para las princesas del reino de Hyrule siempre han sido obligatorios algunos conocimientos y cualidades: la apreciación del arte pictórico; un aprendizaje profundo de la historia, tanto de su reino como del de los reinos vecinos; un pensamiento lógico y racional para resolver problemas; la habilidad musical para tocar al menos dos instrumentos; una educación impecable al estar sentada a la mesa; el sentido de hospitalidad que todo buen anfitrión debe tener; además de la gracia y coordinación que se expresa en los grandes bailes de las fiestas reales. Claro, como era de esperarse, la princesa Zelda dominaba todos y cada uno de ellos a la perfección.

Zelda siempre fue capaz de realizar todas estas acciones en cualquier lugar, pero había algo que la inquietaba. Por mucho que lo intentara nunca había logrado disfrutar ni una sola de las fiestas a las que había asistido. La presión social que imponían sobre ella la mantenía preocupada y sólo sentía alivio una vez que se retiraba del lugar pero esto ocurría únicamente hasta que hubiera saludado a todos los invitados e intercambiado palabras con algunos de ellos, después de haber compartido algunas danzas, de haber probado los alimentos y bebidas ofrecidos – mientras las segundas no interfirieran con sus sentidos – y que hubiera dejado una buena impresión a todos los presentes.  
Siempre la imagen ideal de una princesa.

Es por eso que la primera vez que la invitaron a una fiesta en el universo convergente se sintió muy desconcertada y fuera de lugar. El edificio al que la llevaron no tenía ningún comedor y no había mas que unos pocos lugares para sentarse. La música salía de unas cajas extrañas las cuales sonaban en tonos y ritmos que hacían vibrar todo el lugar. Además el anfitrión era alguien irrespetuoso porque no se había mostrado ni una sola vez en esta extraña festividad. Link, en cambio, parecía más acostumbrado a todas las fallas que Zelda podía contar y que la molestaban más y más a cada momento. El limite de su paciencia llegó cuando su acompañante la llevó hasta la pista de baile donde todos se movían de manera poco ortodoxa. Nadie seguía ningún tipo de regla del baile, ni siquiera las más básicas. Entre el tumulto de gente, alguno de los presentes aprovechó la ocasión y osó palpar una de sus asentaderas de manera fugaz. No lo resistió más y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a su compañero la abrupta responsabilidad de indemnizar su estancia.

Zelda se sentía ofendida. No, ofendida no era suficiente para expresar el nivel de enojo y repudio que le había causado esa fiesta extraña y fuera de control. Al salir del lugar notó que, a pesar de lo tarde que era, las calles se encontraban llenas de autos y de grupos de jóvenes, muchos de los últimos hablan en voz muy alta y parecían mucho más animados que el resto de las personas. Alguna sustancia estupefaciente, sin duda. Los autos se detenían frente al lugar del que acababa de salir y los conductores entregaban sus llaves a personas vestidas con uniformes, quienes los retiraban de la entrada del establecimiento. La música podía escucharse desde fuera, a menor intensidad, lo cual sólo hacía a la princesa desear alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Comenzó a caminar con paso decidido en dirección hacia el edificio que la transportaría a la mansión. Link podría encontrarla ahí más tarde.

Apenas había salido de la zona más concurrida, cuando escuchó un motor acercarse. Volteó a la defensiva, lista por si tenía que utilizar sus habilidades. Reconoció de inmediato la motocicleta que se detuvo junto a ella. No cualquiera manejaba un vehículo de carreras en color naranja vibrante. La chica sobre ella oprimió algo a un costado del casco y el visor se desvaneció.

"¿Quieres que te lleve, gatita?" En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, la princesa la miró de manera amenazadora y habló muy claramente.

"Mi nombre es Zelda. Y si vuelves a llamarme de alguna otra manara, yo misma acabaré contigo." Y con una última mirada de desprecio continuó caminando.

Samus no supo si se sentía divertida, arrepentida o excitada. Posiblemente un poco de las tres. "Alguien no está de humor hoy ¿eh? Me extraña de ti, que eres siempre tan tranquila, el que hayas reaccionado de esa manera. De verdad huiste del lugar como una gatita asustada."

La cazadora la seguía, manteniendo el ritmo de su caminar sin bajar de su vehículo. Zelda tardó un instante en registrar lo que le acababa de decir. "Espera ¿Estabas ahí?"

"Acababa de llegar. Vaya que dejaste a Link sin saber qué hacer."

Finalmente se detuvo para mirar a la rubia directamente a los ojos. Sólo con la chica sentada en la motocicleta y ella sobre la acera la diferencia de alturas no era perceptible.

"¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo es que me encontraste?" Samus se encogió de hombros.

"Pensé en que necesitarías a alguien que te llevara. La mansión está bastante lejos y los transportadores a esta hora ya no dan servicio. Además Link seguro tardaría mucho más en encontrarte debido a su poca capacidad para decir 'no' cuando alguien le pide ayuda.  
Así que te preguntaré una sola vez más ¿Quieres que te lleve?" Antes de que la princesa pudiera responder, Samus ya había sacado un dispositivo que se convertiría en un casco, segura de la única respuesta que tenía la otra chica.

"Sí, por favor."

El día siguiente pasó sin que ninguno de los otros contendientes dijera palabra alguna sobre su pequeña aventura fallida. Aún así, Zelda seguía sin comprender cómo es que las personas en aquella dimensión parecían disfrutar tanto de acudir a fiestas como esa -que al parecer eran cada noche si uno deseaba asistir-.

"Link ¿qué era ese lugar al que me llevaste?" El chico se veía algo incomodo y principalmente apenado debido a los sucesos de la noche anterior. Tal como predijo Samus, él se había tardado mucho más tiempo en poder regresar a la mansión y cuando por fin lo logró, fue para encontrar a varios de sus compañeros mirándolo llenos de curiosidad sobre el enojo de la princesa al regresar sin él.

"Lo siento, princesa. Como ese lugar hay muchos en la ciudad, se llaman clubes nocturnos y uno acude a ellos para pasar un buen rato y divertirse con los amigos. Creí que te parecería un lugar agradable."

"¿Agradable?" Preguntó indignada "¿Por qué habría de pensar algo así?" El lugar estaba lleno de ruido, personas sudorosas debido al calor que se sentía y luces que hacían a la princesa sentirse en algún lugar inexistente e infernal. Además, ninguna de esas personas parecía haber tomado una clase de baile en su vida.

"Las costumbres aquí llegan a ser muy extrañas, princesa. Sólo es cuestión de que lo intentes y si de verdad no te gusta lo dejamos de lado y probamos con algo más a tu gusto." Aunque el chico le ofrecía la posibilidad de decir que no regresaría a aquel lugar y él respetaría su opinión, Zelda nunca se había considerado una persona cerrada a nuevas experiencias. Si había algo que adoraba era aprender lo más posible sobre todas las cosas, y en muy pocas ocasiones salía decepcionada.

"Está bien, Link. Regresaremos a aquel... club nocturno." Y aclaró, "Es sólo que me pareció muy impresionante. Algo que nunca había imaginado."

"Sí, la primera vez que fui también me lo pareció." El rostro del chico se tornó pensativo antes de decir, "Aunque la primera vez que fui me acompañaron otros competidores, y era también la primera ocasión para varios de ellos de acudir a un lugar de este estilo. Tal vez deberíamos hacer eso para hacerte sentir más en confianza, princesa." La chica asintió un poco más esperanzada en que lo que le decía su amigo sería verdad.

Así que Zelda se encontraba en ese mismo lugar una semana después del incidente, acompañada por varios de los participantes. Al entrar al lugar, lo primero que notó fue que esta vez iba mejor preparada y no le pareció tan atroz como la primera vez. El establecimiento contaba con una barra larga donde varias personas atendían sirviendo diferentes bebidas a los visitantes, varias de las mismas eran de colores llamativos, otras tenían un brillo dentro y varias más eran encendidas al estar en el vaso para ser consumidas entre gritos y porras de los que acompañaban a quien las ordenaba. Las cantidad de gente que esperaba para ordenar era mucho mayor que los chicos trabajando detrás y parecía no disminuir nunca.

Las luces brillaban con tonos oscuros que mantenían el lugar sumido en un ambiente misterioso. Los individuos que se encontraban en el lugar eran también muy variados, había quienes estaban solos, acompañados, o quienes esperaban. La mayoría de las personas se juntaban en la barra de bebidas o en la pista de baile, mientras que las mesas y pasillos no estaban tan concurridos. Y aunque la princesa trataba de verlo de una manera racional, su mente gritaba descontrol.

Para buena suerte en ese momento salió Samus del mar de gente acumulada alrededor de la barra, aunque apenas acababan de llegar al lugar. Al parecer ser una conocida caza recompensas tenía sus ventajas. Eso y posiblemente el cuerpo tan sensual de su compañera que ponía a cualquiera a babear, y más en esos pantalones que moldeaban perfectamente su figura haciendo voltear tanto a hombres como a mujeres en su dirección.

"¿Zelda?" Samus la miraba curiosa. Demonios, acababa de ser atrapada mirando descaradamente a la cazadora, quien alzó ambas manos: en uno llevaba una cerveza y en el otro alguna bebida preparada. "No supe qué pedir para ti, así que pedí mis dos favoritos. Esta es cerveza y este es un coctel," Señaló cada una al ofrecerlas para que la princesa pudiera distinguirlas, "Elige el que desees"

"El gin tonic está bien." La sorpresa era aparente en el rostro de Samus. ¿Qué acaso todos creían que la princesa no conocía nada de los otros mundos sólo por nunca haber asistido a un centro nocturno? En el reino de Hyrule era parte de su educación como princesa el conocer diferentes bebidas alcohólicas, rituales y enervantes para que si se veía en la necesidad de consumirlas su cuerpo pudiera soportar cantidades inesperadas. Por lo cual, cuando llegó al universo del torneo, comenzó a conocer y consumir las diferentes bebidas que podría llegar a toparse. Su curiosidad incluso la llevó a cierto incidente en una "noche de chicas" con Peach en la cual estuvo involucrado un libro de coctelería, absurdas cantidades de alcohol y una mañana de resaca en la que amanecieron en la misma cama y en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Ambas coincidieron en nunca hablar sobre aquella noche por el resto de sus vidas.

"Zelda ¿quieres bailar?" Link se acercó muy animado a ella. Varios de los otros ya se encontraban en la pista de baile moviéndose con los ritmos de la música de manera divertida. Algunos parecían tener mucha experiencia, mientras que otros apenas y lograban seguir a sus compañeros.

"Creo que esperaré una canción con la que me sienta más familiar."

"Oh, está bien ¿Tú, Samus?"

"Aún no, primero terminaré mi bebida."

"Bien, regresaré en un momento." Partió para bailar con los chicos que ya se encontraban en la pista.

Las chicas se quedaron una junto a la otra en el sillón que tenía su mesa, en silencio y disfrutando su bebida. La princesa no parecía muy cómoda con toda la situación, sin embargo sabía que Samus no era alguien que usualmente iniciara platicas ligeras. Eso hasta que Zelda notó que Samus dejaba su envase vacío antes de tomar otro.

"¿No vas a ir a bailar?" Samus no había apartado la vista de la pista de baile en las más de cinco canciones que habían pasado. "Parece que quisieras hacerlo." No lo diría, pero la presencia de la cazadora era reconfortante para la princesa.

"Puedo esperar. Además no sería educado dejar a una princesa sentada sola en la mesa."

"Agradezco tu compañía, sin embargo no me sentiría ofendida ni nada similar si fueras a divertirte." Samus la miró de manera curiosa. Al parecer obtenía esa reacción de manera continua con ella.

"Esto es divertido para mí. Me parece muy agradable tu compañía, aunque si quisieras probar la pista de baile, con todo gusto estaré a tu lado. Incluso podría enseñarte algunos pasos, si así lo quisieras."

"Supongo que podría intentar," Ni siquiera había terminado la frase cuando Samus ya se encontraba de pie frente a ella extendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Zelda sintió el rubor subir hacia sus mejillas y dio gracias a las diosas porque el lugar contara con tan poca iluminación.

El momento en que se acercaron al grupo donde bailaban sus amigos, varios de ellos comenzaron a gritar y exagerar su emoción por el hecho de que la princesa finalmente se les uniera en la pista. Sonrió forzadamente y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música e imitando lo que los demás hacían.

Su cerebro no dejaba de analizar cómo no seguía ningún estilo que hubiera aprendido en su educación, así como que los movimientos parecían más aleatorios que planeados. Excepto por Ike, Pit y Captain Falcon quienes por momentos bailaban cual si tuvieran la coreografía cuidadosamente planeada. Zelda estaba impresionada por la confianza con que podían lograr algunos de los pasos. Cada uno de sus amigos bailaba diferente. Por ejemplo, Snake hacía movimientos ligeros y exactos, casi como si se preparara para asesinar a alguien; Peach y Mario bailaban en pareja y a veces, cuando creían que nadie los estaba observando, se alejaban un poco del resto para compartir besos inapropiadamente apasionados; Link bailaba de manera más brusca pero siempre lograba conectar sus pasos de manera muy similar a como lo hacía en batalla. Y Samus, sus movimientos eran precisos y preciosos. Era como ver a la misma armonía tangible y a su alcance. Los ritmos parecían adecuarse a ella mientras movía sus brazos, piernas y cadera, esa cadera que bajo cada sacudida hacía que a la princesa se le contrajeran los músculos del estómago y su temperatura corporal aumentara más de lo necesario. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados durante el baile y había momentos en los que sus manos viajaban por su cuerpo que hacían que el aire saliera de los pulmones de la princesa en un ahogado sonido de agonía y éxtasis.

Zelda tenía que tomar aire. Se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba tomar algo y se alejó del grupo en dirección a los sanitarios. Una vez dentro se echó agua al rostro y se miró en el espejo.

Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera dominar esos ritmos tan particulares, y más aún, que al hacerlo le hiciera sentir que lo único que deseaba era conocer esos ritmos en una situación más íntima. El baile siempre le había parecido una práctica sensual a la princesa, era un momento donde dos personas se aproximaban uno a otro y comenzaban a moverse coordinados, el roce de los cuerpos y la comunicación sin palabras. Claro que ella nunca se había dejado llevar, aunque había tenido varias parejas de baile con quien le hubiera gustado hacerlo. Y ahora el sentimiento estaba de vuelta más fuerte que nunca.

"Debo estar ebria," Las únicas veces en que Zelda había perdido parte de su control y sensatez era cuando las sustancias nublaban su juicio. Aunque la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo era mínima y confiaba lo suficiente en el establecimiento como para dudar que su bebida hubiese tenido alguna clase de droga. Lo mejor sería salir del lugar para permitirle a su cerebro relajarse un poco y así dejar de pensar en ciertas personas realizando sensuales movimientos con las caderas.

Justo como si la hubiera invocado, la persona en cuestión entró por la puerta llamando su nombre, "Zelda ¿está todo bien?"

No exactamente, "Sí, estaba por salir."

"Oh, habías tomado un rato, así que vine a verte."

"Gracias, no tienes de qué preocuparte."

"¿Quieres que vayamos a sentarnos un rato? Tengo mucha sed y me gustaría tomar algo." Zelda salió tras la chica más alta en dirección a la mesa. Al menos estar fuera de la pista de baile le daría un poco de tiempo.

"¿Quieres otro coctel?" Su vaso estaba vacío pero cada vez parecía haber más gente en la barra de bebidas.

"Cerveza está bien," Samus asintió y le ofreció una botella antes de sacar otra del recipiente donde habían varias más para sus compañeros. Después de unos tragos y ese cómodo silencio que compartían, Samus habló.

"No te gusta bailar," No era una pregunta

"¿Qué te hace pensarlo?"

"Sigues muy tensa, no dejas que tu cuerpo sienta el ritmo." Era cierto, y no tanto porque la música no tuviera ritmo, ya estaba empezando a entender las diferencias entre las melodías a las que estaba acostumbrada y las que se tocaban en ese universo, y ambas tenían lo suyo.

"La verdad es que no disfruto bailar." Aquellos ojos que brillaban con un azul intenso la miraron fijamente. "En las fiestas reales el baile es un momento en que uno está frente a todos los invitados y todos te miran esperando a que cometas un error, a que te equivoques en alguno de los pasos. Y si acaso llegase a pasar, mi imagen y la del reino quedaría en ridículo. Es por eso que conozco toda la teoría de cada uno de los bailes que puedo llegar a encontrar en mi planeta, para evitar equivocarme."

"Wow, suena como algo muy serio," Sonrió y Zelda sintió su estómago dar un vuelco "Menos mal que mi línea de trabajo no incluye estándares tal altos como esos o ya habría muerto hace mucho tiempo."

"¿De qué hablas? La manera en que bailas es hipnotizante." En cuanto las palabras dejaron su boca, sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, así que dio otro trago a su cerveza para disimular.

Samus cambió su posición en el sillón para hablar de manera más directa con la princesa. "Claro que no, ni siquiera sé lo que hago. Tan sólo dejo que mi cuerpo se exprese de acuerdo a cómo me hace sentir la música." En ese instante llegaron Pit y Captain Falcon a tomar unas cervezas. Más tardaron en abrirlas que en dejar las botellas vacías sobre la mesa.

"Me encantaría poder hacer eso."

"¿Vaciar una cerveza en cuestión de segundos?"

Zelda le lanzó una mirada molesta pero no pudo ocultar su risa, "No eso. Me refería a bailar como tú, con esa libertad."

"Bailemos."

"¿Qué?"

"¡Bailemos!" Repitió de manera segura y así como así Samus tomó su mano y le ayudó a levantarse, sólo que ésa vez no la llevó a la pista de baile, se quedaron en el espacio que había junto a la mesa.

"No comprendo ¿aquí?"

"Claro. Piensa que sólo estamos tú y yo. Además con ese lindo rostro tuyo nadie se fijará en cómo bailas." Ésta vez no tuvo cómo ocultar su sonrojo, así como la sonrisa apenada que se mostraba en sus labios. "Al menos yo no podría."

"¿Vas a enseñarme a bailar o vas a seguir coqueteando conmigo?"

"Disculpa, princesa." Contestó dejando salir una risa ligera. La mano que aún sostenía cambió de posición y comenzaron a moverse. "Sólo sigue mi ritmo y déjate llevar."

Zelda seguía los pasos que Samus le mostraba y poco a poco sintió cómo dejaba de importarle si alguien más la veía, la única persona que le interesaba estaba parada frente a ella. La princesa dio una vuelta y al regresar su mirada notó que los ojos de su compañera brillaban de manera peculiar, con una fluorescencia interna.

"Por las diosas, tus ojos,"

"Oh, están brillando ¿cierto? Es algo que sucede algunas veces y no lo puedo evitar."

"¿Por qué brillan?"

"He hecho muchas cosas en la vida, esto son los remanentes de una sustancia llamada Phazon. Casi me mata pero estoy mejor. Lamento si te molesta." Se disculpó con una sonrisa vacilante.

"Me parece maravilloso." La sonrisa de Samus creció y el color en su cuello y rostro aumentó unos cuantos tonos.

Poco a poco su confianza fue creciendo y los pasos con que era guiada se volvían más personales. Zelda sentía el calor de la otra chica emanar de su cuerpo y cómo se movían al unísono sin dejar espacio entre ellas. Sus caderas se encontraban a centímetros y fue la princesa quien, después de estarse preguntando un rato, decidió moverlas para lograr un contacto. La sensación que liberó fue increíble, como si miles de mariposas hubieran sido soltadasdentro de su estomago, además de que los vellos en sus brazos y espalda se erizaron de inmediato, como si hubiera sufrido una descarga eléctrica que recorriera todo su cuerpo.

"Princesa mía, creo que ya lo estás sintiendo." El susurro de la cazadora la hizo estremecerse en los brazos de la chica. Soltó un suspiro y aprovechó la cercanía de su rostro para darle un beso en la línea de su mandíbula. Los labios de Zelda la tomaron desprevenida, sin embargo la emoción liberó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la cazadora, quien giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos apenas un instante antes de que sus labios se encontraran.

Muy lejos habían quedado los sonidos de la música y lo único que le importaba a ambas chicas eran las sensaciones que el beso les causaba. La mano de Zelda viajó al cuello de Samus buscando tenerla lo más cerca posible y ella al sentir a la otra chica la tomó por la cintura para continuar el balanceo del que disfrutaban hacía unos segundos.  
Se separaron no más de un instante antes de que el primer beso fuera seguido por otro y otro más, cada uno más apasionado que el anterior. La princesa acababa de tomar el labio de su pareja justo cuando el sonido de una botella rompiéndose sonó a muy corta distancia.

Zelda giró su rostro y vio que Link, junto con algunos de sus otros compañeros las miraban sorprendidos.

"Veo que no fue tan mala decisión haberte traído aquí, Zelda." Le comentó su compañero dándole una señal de apoyo. La princesa sonrió apenada, alejándose un poco de la cazadora quien no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro por más que lo intentara.

"Creo que podría llegar a disfrutar de esta clase de reuniones." Respondió tomando la mano de Samus y acercándose al resto del grupo para continuar con la fiesta.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia, como muchas historias, partió de una sola escena. Al final me gustó mucho y aún hoy después de 6 años de haberla publicado por primera vez en ff.net, me sigue emocionando en las partes importantes. Espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y si quieren dejar un comentario sería más que bienvenido.


End file.
